NFLRZ: Brothers
by Rushstar32
Summary: (Takes place in season 3 after "Gone Viral"; rated T for safety) After a scare, the Guardians and Chief rush to the hospital where Chief and Arrow-Head revel a surprising fact about them and their origins, including how they met the other Rusherz.


Brothers

_Arrowhead Stadium, nighttime..._

_The snow gently fell onto the landscape. Inside, the stadium was warmed up for the cold weather, Liberty bundled up for the occasion. He was looking for Arrow-Head, who had left the party to grab something here...that was an hour ago. Liberty searched the halls till he came to the team locker room where he found Arrow-Head, sitting on the bench._

Liberty: There you are! I was wondering where you were and-

_As he got close, he noticed that Arrow-Head looked pale, one hand on his head and the other gripping his stomach, shaking. his cheeks were red with a light green tint in the corners. Liberty walked over and sat next to him, a concern look on his face._

Liberty: Arrow...are you okay? You don't look well.

_Arrow-head turned to Liberty with pained eyes._

Arrow-Head: Lib...I-Somethings wrong with me.

_And with that his eyes fell backwards and he began to fall to the floor, Liberty catching him in panic._

* * *

_HOK, the next day..._

_Chief was pacing back and forth in worry. RZ was monitoring the cams around the HOK and other stadiums._

RZ: Chief, do not worry. They will be here soon.

_Just as he said that, the Guardians entered the HOK._

Ish: What's up RZ.

_RZ was about to answer, but Chief beat him to it...desperation in his voice._

Chief: Arrow-Head hasn't returned last night and I haven't heard from Liberty and they have been gone all night...Something's wrong, I just know it.

Marty: Maybe they stayed over last night?

Chief: No...Something bad happened and I want answers.

_One of the monitors opened up and Liberty appeared on the screen._

Ricky: Guess we'll get our answer.

Ish: Liberty, where are you? And where's Arrow-Head?

_Liberty was silent, and then sighed._

Liberty: In the room next to me...we're at the hospital...Arrow-Head got infected by the virus and it almost killed him.

_Chief was through the Chiefs portal in seconds, the Guardians fallowing soon._

* * *

_Kansas City Hospital, Room 261..._

Chief: *_Fear_* ARROW!

_Liberty had to jump out of the way as the Redskin Rusher bursted through the door. Arrow-Head was laying in bed, monitors attached to him and his stomach gazed up, his eyes were tired. He wearily smiled a Chief._

Arrow-Head: Hi...sorry for worrying you.

_Chief ran in and hug the Chief's Rusher with all his might, the Guardians finally entering the room before closing the door behind them_.

Chief: I was soo worried when Liberty said you were infected! I-I thought I'd lose like Mom and Dad!

_This shoke the Guardians a bit, how did Arrow-Head knew about Chief's parents? Arrow-Head hugged Chief back._

Arrow-Head: I made a promise on the ashes that I would protect you and you would not be alone, Mom and Dad know that I'm not one to break promises...especially to my little brother.

_With those words came out, the Guardians mouths were dropped. It took a few seconds for one of them to speak._

Troy: LITTLE BROTHER?!

_The two Rusherz stopped hugging and turned to the now shocked Guardians, Liberty shaking his head._

Liberty: Oh dear...

Marty: I have so many questions right now. Ish, Ash, did you know this?

Ish: No...this is new to me.

Ash: Me too. I'm just as shocked as you are

Tua: We all are. There are...so many things that is confusing me.

Ricky: Like...how is it that you tow are brothers even though one is a Redskin Rusher and the other is a Chiefs Rusher?

_The two looked at eachother, nodding in agreement._

Arrow-Head: Pull up a seat, cause this is a very long story.

_They grabbed the chairs around the room and set them near the bed, all sitting._

Liberty: Best start before you two even met us.

Arrow-Head: Of course...*_Chief sat next to him on the bed_* A long time ago, back on Cordalion, there we're two powerful tribes of Rusherz; The Chiefs and the Redskins. Both we're allies and friends to one another and often traded within each city they lived in. One day, the newly crowned leader of the Chiefs came to the tribe one day. He was a astonishing yellow, a trait rare for the Chiefs lineage, and carried a spear with him everywhere. He soon saw and fell in love with a beautiful Redskin Rusher, he eyes as green as the morning grass, he skin tan and her smile so soft and sweet...those were our parents.

Ish: W-Whoa...

_Chief nodded._

Chief: Arrow-Head got his looks from dad and I got mine from mom. He's a Chiefs Rusher like dad, I'm a Redskin Rusher like mom.

Ash: Genetics, correct.

Arrow-Head: Kick the field goal straight in the middle there. Anyway, they soon started dating and and one year, was married. Few months later, I was born. My dad called me Arrow-Head. For the next two year, I grew and soon my dad trained me with my weapon *_He eyes the weapon leaning by the wall, before turning to Chief with a small smile_*...and that second year, I became a big brother-

* * *

_Many years ago, Cordalion..._

_Two spears landed in the dirt, sticking out of the ground._

Young Arrow-Head: Got it!

_Arrow-Head ran over and lifted the small spear above his head, his father laughing and he walked over and grabbed his._

Father: Very good my son, your aim has improve.

Young Arrow-Head: Thank you dad!

Father: Now, I'm pretty sure you Mother would love to see us, we have a surprise for you.

_Arrow-Head grinned as he fallowed his father back to their home. Once inside, Arrow-Head's father opened the door and inside on a chair near the fireplace was his mother, cradling a infant in her arms. Arrow-Head was in awe as he slowly walked over, his father lifting him on the chair to get a better view._

Young Arrow-Head: Is he ours?

Mother: Yes...he is. Arrow-Head, meet you little brother, Chief.

_Arrow-Head looked as his mother reveled a small tan infant Rusher, with little freckles on his cheeks peacefully asleep._

Young Arrow-Head: Chief...He's so...small.

_As he said that the infant cracked open his eyes, reveling the same shade of green as his mother's. Their mother handed the bundle to Arrow-Head, who gently held it in his arms. He looked at his new brother in awe, then smiled._

Young Arrow-Head: He's perfect.

* * *

_Present..._

_Arrow-Head and Chief's eyes were filled with tears._

Arrow-Head: Oh how I wish we could go back to those happy day...*_Wipes his eyes_*.

_The Guardians grew more concern, before they realized the fact they were orphaned..._

Marty: I-We know their gone now in the present...what happened?

_They both sighed._

Chief: We were attacked, I was 5 years old at the time and Arrow-Head was 7. Both cities were on fire and everyone was destroyed...our parents told us to escape and we did, we hide in a small alcove for hours until dawn, it finally ended.

* * *

_Many years ago, Cordalion..._

_Arrow-Head and Chief slowly crawled out of the hole, looking around. Ash fell from the air and covered the ground. Nothing was left, nothing..._

Young Chief: Arrow-Where is mom and dad?

_Arrow-Head tears fell._

Young Arrow-Head: Chief...*_Kneels down to him_* Mom and Dad are gone.

Young Chief: *_Tears up a bit_* When are they talking back?

Young Arrow-Head: They...can't, not where they are...but, I'm still here, and I promise to be right beside you.

_Chief cried a bit as the two hugged eachother._

* * *

_Present..._

Arrow-Head: We lived near the woods a few miles from the remains of the city.

Tua: For how long?

_They didn't answer..._

Troy: Guys...How-long?

Arrow-head: Until we were young adults.

All Guardians: WHAT!?

Ash: How did you survive?

Chief: It wasn't easy, Arrow mostly took care of me and went to find food and items. But-when we were adults i got, sick...really sick.

Arrow-head: And food was starting to become scares, not to mention the medicine we tried using were not working.

Ish: So what happened?

Liberty: Me and the others happened.

* * *

_Many years ago, Cordalion..._

Swoop: This place is a disaster.

_Swoop, Freefall and Liberty were looking at the ashed stained land where the cities once stood._

Freefall: There appear to be no survivors...This has Sudden Death written all over it.

Liberty: Yes...the Redskin Rusherz and Chief Rusherz have fallen...dang it! He took out all those innocent lives!

_Liberty hands tighten as Freefall ran over and grabbed them in comfort._

Freefall: Liberty, it's okay...we will stop him. I promise, lets head back to the-

Swoop: HEY!

_The two turn to see a clocked figure standing a few feet away from Swoop, before he started to run off._

Liberty: WAIT!

_The three ran after him into the woods. They were quickly closing in on him when he ran into a small cave. The three stopped at the entrance._

?: LEAVE!

Liberty: W-We not here to hurt you, w-we're wondering what has happened to the cities and if there are any survivors?

?: What's it to you?

_Liberty was about to answer when he heard coughing from the inside, hearing that the three walked inside with Liberty lighting the way. They did not go far when they saw two figures in the shadows._

?: I told you to leave!

Freefall: We heard someone cough in here, are you okay.

?: Arrow-*_Coughing fit_*

_Liberty walked forward and the light shown on the now two reveled Rusherz. They gasped as they saw the were a Chiefs Rusher and a Redskin Rusher, who was being held in the Chief Rusher's arms. He was pale and in a cold sweat. The Chiefs Rusher, Arrow-Head, looked at the three Rusherz closely now._

Arrow-Head: Are you really Rusherz?

Swoop: We are, are...you guys the Chiefs and Redskin Rusherz.

Arrow-Head: I'm the Chiefs Rusher, my brother Chief is the Redskin Rusher.

Freefall: He's your brother?

Arrow-Head: Yes but...he's sick and i tried everything to help him get well but nothing is working.

_Freefall slowly walked over and felt Chief's forehead._

Freefall: He's very warm. Liberty, if these two stay out here any longer, they both won't survive.

Liberty: Your right, we need to get these two back the the Core Temple.

Arrow-Head: Wait...are you guys the guardians of the core?

Liberty: *_Helps him up_* Yes, I'm Liberty the Giants Rusher. These are Freefall the Seahawk Rusher and Swoop the Eagles Rusher. We have Stampede the Bills Rusher and Bolt the Charger Rusher back at the temple. You guys can stay with us.

_Arrow-Head looked at him in shock, before tears of relief formed in his eyes._

Arrow-Head: Thank you...

* * *

_Temple,that night..._

_Chief laid on the bed, a rag on his forehead, Arrow-Head sitting next to him as Freefall prepared the medication. Liberty and Stampede were there as Arrow-Head finished telling his story._

Arrow-Head: And a few months ago Chief started to get ill and then you guys came.

Stampede: You guys are quite lucky to have survive an attack like that, we're sorry for your loss...we lost our parents too.

Arrow-Head: I just...if I'd lost Chief too, I don't know what would happen.

Liberty: It was pure fate that we found you two just in time.

Freefall: It's ready.

_Freefall went the Chief and poured the mixture into him, helping him shallow it._

Freefall: Now we wait.

_Arrow-Head sighed...waiting for the results, he prayed it was good._

* * *

_The next morning, Arrow-Head was asleep next to the bed Chief was resting in. He woke up to the sunlight and looked at Chief...he looked a lot better than he had been in months. He groaned as his eyes flutter opened._

Chief: Arrow...what happened?

_Arrow-Head hugged Chief gently, tears of joy falling from his face._

Arrow-Head: Y-You okay?

Chief: Yes...better than I have been, where are we?

_Arrow-Head broke the hug and turned to the doorway, seeing the three Rusherz standing there smiling._

Arrow-Head: We are home...

* * *

_Present..._

Arrow-Head: And the rest is history.

_The Guardians smiled softy as the story finished._

Ash: Wow...

Troy: That's just, incredible.

Chief: You be surprise how life works...which reminds me, why is your stomach gazed up?

Liberty: The virus was liquid so they had to pump it out.

Arrow-Head: And it hurted like crazy, believe me.

Tua: It strange that it controls us humans, but it gets you sick.

Liberty: Anticorian technology effects anyone in different ways, I'm just glad your going to be okay. You about gave me a heart attack you know.

Arrow-Head: Heh...sorry about that.

_Chief eyes fluttered shut as he leaned next to Arrow-Head, falling asleep._

Ish: Today was really exhausted to him.

Arrow-Head: Yeah, worrying about your sibling does that to you.

_Arrow-Head smiled as he brought Chief close to him, Chief smiling in his sleep. The Guardians and Liberty smiled and left the room, waving goodbye to Arrow-Head. When they were gone, Arrow-Head pulled the blanket up and cover himself and Chief, yawning and soon falling asleep himself with a smile._

**THE**

**END**


End file.
